


my i

by shininjjong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I do not know how to tag, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Red String of Fate, and they go through bad times, basically they love each other, but finally realize it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shininjjong/pseuds/shininjjong
Summary: "and i'll know that you are my future, i'll know that you were my yesterday."or the one where epiphany strikes to the china line as they prepare the my i performance.





	my i

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iverins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iverins/gifts).



> basically the end product of me not being able to stop myself from writing after watching [this](https://whoviee.tumblr.com/post/172169854445/minghao-doing-the-caress-from-my-i) set of gifs and my mind going kaboom.
> 
> it starts with present tense, followed by going few days back, and with every interval they move back and forth between the two time periods. i hope this won't be confusing.

the studio filled with silence, their gasps of breaths providing the white noise. they were both out of balance, tightly holding the string as if begging for support. they were holding onto each other, but still kind of not. 

\---

jun was sitting in the corner of the studio, perfecting his vocals yet again before he could go ahead with the recording, when he felt a tug on his ring finger. it was a common occurrence now, but he still felt the shiver run through his veins once before he snapped out of it, excusing himself and leading towards the practice room instead, somehow knowing that’s where he’s being called.  


he entered the room to find minghao facing towards the mirror and away from him, jun just stood there for a moment taking the view in before moving towards him. minghao was standing in the middle of the room, alone, as he stared down. once jun managed to stand beside him, he found the younger playing with a white string, trying to tie it on his ring finger which was already occupied by another red string.  


not wanting to startle minghao out of his moment, jun just tugged on his end of the string, trying to get the younger's attention. minghao just stood there, turning his head towards jun, with a new suspicious yet attractive glint to his eyes. before jun could do anything more than noticing the same, minghao just gave him a small, sad smile before looking down once again.  


“they want us to prepare a choreography for my i. they’re planning for a music video.” he said. when jun made a confused little sound in his throat, he knew it was because this song was only supposed to be for them to practice korean. “they liked it a lot, the demo version. they’re even thinking of making performance choreography, we might be performing this later. we don’t know yet.”  


when jun reached out for his hand to squeeze it, not once creating the eye contact again, minghao reached for the other end of the comparatively smaller white string, before turning jun's hand in his and tying it around his ring finger.

\--- 

slowly jun dropped his end of the string, and as minghao watched the white cloth fall to the ground, jun backed off two steps, before turning around and leaving the room. and minghao just stood there, listening to the echoes of their combined breaths and heartbeats.  


he failed to find the rhythm though. 

\---

jun sat with his water bottle in hand, watching as the light above his head made the drops of sweat on the younger's body shine, as minghao continued perfecting his moves.  
the younger practiced his solo section for a while, stopping after getting it done without any mistakes for four consecutive times, before swiftly returning back to their combined choreography. he tried, and largely succeeded in doing it on his own, using the red string as the support as of now, and with every swift move jun felt a soft, demanding tug on his finger.  


he continued to sit for a while, knowing that minghao is noticing his eyes on him but not quite acknowledging it, and let him bask into the attention. then he felt a particularly hard tug of the string, and moved his eyes away from the younger before changing his position and kneeling while facing the younger who was now turned away from him. he slowly fell into the choreography, not missing a move after practicing for so long, and continued doing his part of it without spending so much as a glance towards his partner.  


and when he let himself be lead by minghao, finally _finally_ connecting their eyes through the mirror, he heard the younger take a sharp breath before he saw the other crumple, quickly turning around to gather him in his arms, holding on tightly.  


they sat like that for a minute, for a lifetime, and it went unnoticed that neither of them had let the string drop. 

\---

before he could let himself drown in the overwhelming darkness taking over the blinding lights, before he could second guess the strongest emotion he had ever felt in his life, before he could be broken by the pain of the harsh pull of the string and fall down, down – minghao managed to look up.  


and he was gifted by the only sight he was dying to see. jun came back running, frantic glances thrown minghao's way as he panted from the lack of breaths.  


he saw jun coming forward, taking huge strides – one hand frantically wiping the glistening tears from his cheeks while the other kept a firm grip on the string. he saw jun, took a deep relieving breath, and let his body fall forward and towards his lover, finally deciding to acknowledge the pull of need, want and unmistakable love, and his mind connected his body to the music still playing from the speakers.  


their gazes reconciled, and without having to say anything, their limbs started moving according to the beats : beats of their hearts, beats of _their_ song.  


_one step closer,  
_

__

thorns bloom out on the flower path,  


_but then you reach out for me._  


minghao’s brain registers the lyrics and his hands move before he can think otherwise; one wrapping the string and pulling jun closer, while the other lifts up to caress his face. he looks his partner into his eyes, trying to convey his emotions, his everything without spilling any words.  


jun returns his gaze tenderly, moving forward even more that their chests touch, and connects their foreheads while nuzzling into his cheek. 

\---  


they are both avoiding looking at each other – unknowingly on both sides – but the particular move of their hands moving slowly but surely towards each other has them doing the complete opposite. it’s as if they can’t handle not looking at each other as their fingers collide, hands mirroring each other as they connect.  


the overwhelming affection that jun feels towards the other has him moving his right hand away and before minghao can feel hurt, jun’s other hand comes forward and he intertwines both their fingers, the string of fate a jumbled mess in between, while the white string falls around their feet. as the lyrics continue playing in the background, minghao lets them take over him as he jumbles forward to whisper emotions, promises and sweet nothings into his lover’s mouth; and receives it back with utmost loyalty.  


_and i’ll know that you are my future,  
_

__

__

_i’ll know that you were my yesterday._

\---

“not just partners,” jun says. “not anymore.”  


“i know,” minghao replies. “i love you too.”  


as they continue to share their breaths, pressing smiles and holding back tears of happiness, the light reflects from the identical silver bands neatly put upon the ends of the red string.  


_“mine.”_

**Author's Note:**

> for [this](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iverins/pseuds/yoonbot) author for writing one of the rare crossovers i have ever loved, "sha sha sha".
> 
> scream at me (gently) over [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mastmagan).


End file.
